Invasion
by bansheecall
Summary: The Invasion has started it's up to teamLoinhearts to safe the WWF---Will Amanda be well to return?
1. Chapter 1

Invasion   
Part 1/?  
  
The locker room was a buzz "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!!!!!" Taker said   
"They may have won the battle but the war is far from over"  
"Taker what are you on?" Asked X-PAC "They are the alliance ECW/WCW they hold every WWF title Austin has just joined them WHO is the WWF champion"  
Bradshaw stood up "I don't ever wanna hear anyone say that again" everyone agreed "The thing is they have more stars then us" Lita added  
"True" said Spike "Like it or not we need to stick together to be a unit"  
"Yeah" Chris said who was sat in the corner "Taker no disrespect to you cos you have your Hands full with Page, but who dose Austin fear?"  
Taker raised an eyebrow and looked at Jericho.  
Angle stood up "Jericho, I know that we have never seen eye to eye in the past but I wanna peace of Austin IT'S TRUE, IT'S TRUE"  
"You got it Junior, right so with that Angel, I MEAN ANGLE, Angle you can have Austin"  
"There is three people Linda and Vince may bring back out of retirement" Kane said  
"who?" Lita asked  
"HBK, Mike Foley and the Rock"  
"Good idea Kane" Lita said "but the doctors have told Mick and Shawn that they will never flight again and no one has seen Rocky since he was suspended"  
"Not quite true" Taker said  
Chris Nodded his head "There is one person who has been in contact with him and this person may be able to bring him back and talk a few more people to coming back."  
  
A kick bag fell on the floor Amanda Jericho rested her hands on er knees and smiled looking at the bag her power was slowly coming back. The door flew open and her best friend Trish came darting into the room garbing her arm "AMANDA, OH MY GOD, AMANDA QUICK"  
"What is it Trish? Is Ebony OK"  
"She's Grand" Trish has Amanda picked up a bottle of water Trish pulled where to the room where she had been watching Invasion.   
"What is it Trish" She said Laughing.  
"Just watch" Trish rewound the tape to where Austin joined ECW/WCW Amanda's eyes opened wide "oh my god, the WWF is done for. Trish get the kids and jeep ready. I'm going to shower and get changed and packed"  
"Amanda I don't think...."  
"please..."  
Trish sighed "OK"  
  
  
Chris, David, Taker, Kane. And the rest of team Deadman inc./loinhearts sat in the changing room, a knock has Lita and Chyna came in the room. The air didn't feel right it felt tense almost still no one said anything "I can't...I don't know...I..." Chyna sat next to Chris taking hold of his hand "I never thought Austin would do this to us" She said resting her head on his shoulder "He fooled us all" Taker and Kane jumped up.   
There stood Banshee "He didn't care about the WWF he only cares about himself." Taker snickered "I could have told you that so what's your point?"  
Banshee sighed "My point being this Chris, Chyna you want your son Owen to come into this sport yeah?" Chris nodded his head "Taker you want your new daughter Ebony to come into this sport? Matt Lita what about any kids you have?   
You want them to enter this sport?"   
They nodded there heads "Well we need to stick together cos if the WWF goes and ECW/WCW take over in a few years there will be no Wrestling"  
"What makes you say that? Kane asked  
"Because Paul Hayman will waste their money" She laughed "he's not the best of business men"  
Chris laughed "no argument there Banshee"  
"Has much has I hate to admit it" Taker said "we have to work has a team" just at that point Chris's phone rang "Hello, Sis, Sis, calm down, yeah everyone's ok. WHAT? SIS NO, DON'T EVEN THINK...SIS"  
"To late Chris I'm pulling up at the arena carpark"  



	2. chapter 2

Invasion   
Part 2/?  
  
Chris ran to the car park "Sis what are you going here? This is not a good time to be back"  
"I know but after what happened. Is every one ok?"  
"Yeah everyone's fine"  
"Hiya Daddy where Mummy"  
Chris smiled bring Owen out "She's in the arena" giving the young boy a hug They all made their way in has Chris told Amanda what had happened.  
  
Has Amanda walked in everyone hugged her "Hey, Hey are you all alright?"  
"Yeah" said Molly "Austin beat us all up but we came though it"  
"Good"  
"Where's Ebony?" She asked  
"Trish has her with Chris and Chyna. Go she her if you like just looking for Taker and rest"  
"There down there and 1st door on your... your left"  
"Thanks Molly" Amanda tried to hide the sadness on her face has she heard the alliance cheering. A tear started to fall but she wiped it away has a determined look came "Not like this..." She knocked on there door Austin Opened it has he did she punched him in the face. "Hi! Good to be back" She walked off has APA, Billy Gunn and the big show appeared her "Welcome back Amanda" Said Billy shacking her hand  
"Thanks"  
"Well you know what I say about that" said Bradshaw  
"What?" asked Big show  
"Damn!"  
  
  
She knocked on the door "Come in, Hey Amanda"  
"Hey Taker and rest still here"  
"Yeah go on though" She popped her round  
"Yeah"  
"Hey...." Taker said "what you doing here?"  
"I saw what happened and got here has fast has I could"  
"Yeah Kane Needs a few stitches Angle's come off worse never thought I would like the guy but..."  
"proved his worth?"  
"Yeah" just then Angle came round with Kane  
"Hi Kane, Hi Kurt"  
"Hi hey Austin has just been brought round some one punched him hi the face"  
"You wouldn't have any thing to do with it would you Amanda?" Kane asked  
"Me Kane?...no...would I do something like that" she said trying to look innocent.  
Taker and Kane laughed has they all walked out "I don't get it...I don't..."  
"COME ON KURT" Amanda shouted has they started to leave him.  
  
"We need the Rock Amanda you know where he is don't you?" Taker asked  
"Yeah but I don't know if I can talk him to coming back" she said  
"Ok so what are we going to do" Edge asked  
"Send me in" said Test standing up  
"What?" Christian asked  
"Send me in has a spy. Shane...Shane is already in undercover"  
"WHAT!!!!" The whole rocker room said  
"Shane is working for the WWF. The story goes that Paul Hayman embezzled over $1000 from Vince. So Linda wanting to get the money back sent Shane to buy WCW then brought ECW for Steph..."  
"Hold on dose Steph know anything about this and dose Vince?" Ambi asked  
"No Steph and Vince know nothing about it Shane went to Steph and give her the idea of a alliance she liked it and said she would play along. Debra is in on it though"  
"Test...I don't know" Chris said "It can cost you your job"  
"Don't worry about it cuz. I'll meet Shane tell him the idea and he'll tell Linda"  
"What about Vince?" Amada asked  
"he won't know...I be proving my loyalty to the WWF even if the APA did think I was the mole." the APA coughed and looked away "OK but at the meeting you take me and David" Chris said  
"And me" Amanda said "when I had the knock to the head I learnt all about these things"  
"OK" Chris said  
"Oh miss are you sure this is no place for a young lady like your self" Regal asked  
Trish Started to laugh "he not know that well do he?" Tajiri stated to say something in Japanese  
"what?" Kane said  
"He said is there any way he can help cos he wants to get his home back on Hayman" Amanda said  
Everyone looked at her "You...you...you can understand him" Lita asked  
"Yeah I worked with him a few years back. I had to learn Japanese you guys do need help so..." she beckoned Tajiri over in Japanese said. "Tajiri my Friend I have just the job for you...I need you to drive me to the Rock."  
"what you just say?"  
"Nothing I'll see you all tomorrow Regal I need to Take Tajiri with me I still can't drive"  
"Yes...yes...of course"   
"Taker you best come to it's along drive Tajiri will need rest" everyone looked puzzled has the three of them left the room.  
  



	3. chapter 3

Invasion   
Part 3/?  
  
Has Tajiri drove the Jeep Taker looked out of the Window. The night sky was alight with the stars the moon shone on Amanda's face making her look even more beautiful than what she was.   
She rested her head on the window her eyes closed. Taker folded his jacket, gently lifted her head has not to wake her he kissed the top of her head and pushed some hair back off her face.  
Tajiri yawned "You want me to drive for a bit Tajiri?" Taker asked. Tajiri said something then pulled the car over and got out and got in the passenger side. "Take that has a yes" Taker jumped out and walked round to the driver's side.  
"Any idea where we are going Tajiri? Tajiri...Ta...?" Undertaker smiled. "No deadman Yes Deadman I'll just talk to myself deadman." He took the directions out of Tajiri's hand and put a travel rug over him. "One more thing...you best not snore boy and you walk." He said has he pulled away from the rode side.  
  
"Ha Miss Lita, Miss Ambi I was wondering do you have any idea where you Miss Jericho, Taker and Tajiri have gone"  
Lita shook her head "Sorry Bill she's not said a thing to us"  
"Only what she said when you where there" Ambi added  
"Oh dear, oh dear I do hope they will be careful. And not going to do anything silly"  
"I don't think they will commissioner this is Amanda we are talking about I don't think there is anything for you to worry about. So stop worrying they will be fine"  
"You know something Regal your a worrier but your not that bad your heart is in the right place"  
"Well you know I have become found of Tajiri and with miss Jericho just having her baby"  
"We hear you" Lita said "They will be all right"  
  
Amanda felt the warm sun on her face, she opened her eyes "put some music on" She said has she sat up. "Hey good rest?" Taker asked  
"Yeah I'm fine I needed that it's strange not walking up with Ebony though" She said smiling "You had a sleep?" She asked Taker  
"Yeah, I had a few hours before Tajiri has been a sleep there"  
"Aww I'll change places with him Tajiri" Amanda give Tajiri a little shake to wake him up has her sat up she asked him to change places. "Huss, Huss" Tajiri said  
"Pull over Taker" Taker pulled over has Tajiri jumped out and Amanda got in the fount. Taker looked at her ad shook his head smiling "What?" She asked  
"You know you surprise me more and more"  
"I know" She said. "You wouldn't have me any other way"  
"To right I wouldn't" Taker said giving her a kiss "I've missed you" he said. Amanda smiled "not has much has I've missed you."  
"What way now?" Amanda looked at the map  
"ummm let me see we have 3 more hours before we get there lets stop for some breakfast"  
Taker nodded "Yeah sounds like a good idea to me" Taker said has he pulled on to a service station. Taker woke Tajiri up has Amanda explained what where they where going.   
  
"Has Amanda rung?" Chyna asked Chris  
"No not yet she'll be fine though?"  
"I just hope that she can talk him to come back" She said  
Chris sat next to her taking her in his arms. "She'll get him back if any one can do it she can." Matt, Lita, Jeff, and the rest came in to the room with Trish and the kids looking worried. "What?" asked Chris  
"So far everyone has lost there matches" Matt said  
"Angle has a match but during the matches a member of the alliance has come out"  
Chris looked at Kane "Kane?"   
"I'll go stand on the ramp just in case"  
"I'll ring Amanda see what's what" Trish said  
"I'll go help Kane" Ambi said  
"I'll see if there is any thing I can do" David said  
Jeff walked out of the room leaving Chyna, Chris Matt and Lita in the room.  
  
Trish put some money in the phone "Amanda"  
"Hi Trish"  
"Amanda how far away are you? Things are getting bad"  
"OK T we are just coming to the house now"  
"Good talk to you later we really need him Amanda?"  
"don't worry tell the others to hold on I'll be back soon with help"  
They got out the car and walked up to the front door "You going to knock?" Taker asked Amanda nodded and knocked on the door. A young woman opened the door and grinned when she saw them "Amanda come in"  
"good to see you Dani" They all walked in  
"How is your baby Amanda? What did you have a boy or girl?"  
"I had a little girl Ebony she's doing fine a friend of mine has her at the moment."  
"You come see him?" Amanda nodded "He won't go Amanda Vince has been on the phone begging him I've tried to get him to go but...."  
"It will take a lot of begging to get the Rock to return" They turned round there stood the Rock.  



	4. Chapter 4

Invasion 4/? 

"It's been a long time since you came to see the great one Manda" 

"I know Rock but we need you" 

"Did Vince send you?" 

"You think I would do favors for dinosaur?" Rock smiled 

"guess not" 

"Has far has I'm concerned Rocky he should get every thing that's coming to him it's for my friends I'm asking you to come back for the life's they still have to eat they still need to put food on the table Shane and Steph can do what ever they want to Vince" 

Dani walked over to the Rock "Please Rock the fans want you back and it was them that made you not Vince, not even you, you are the peoples champ cos they made you that" Rock looked at Taker who lifted his shoulders. 

"I just hope she can pull it off" Chyna said 

"When has she never been able to pull something off" Lita asked 

"True" Chyna said smiling 

"I can tell you a few things about when she was at school" David said laughing 

"Do tell" Matt said Edge, Test, Christian and Chris started laughing 

"Put it this way the things she did to the teachers totally weaked of awesomeness" Chris said 

"Hey Jericho....." Edge said hitting out at his cousin for taking his line. 

"Chris your phone is ringing...."Lita said 

"Hello? Hey Amanda yeah, ok, ok yeah, yeah, I see..." 

"What?" David said 

"Shhhh, no not you Amadna David he's bugging me wants to know what your saying. Yeah, yeah I hear you sis, right yeah ok right ok sis talk to you later" Has Chris put the phone down every one looked at him "what?" 

"OK Rock now it's your turn" Amanda said 

"Hello Steph yes it's The Rock how are you." Rock talked to Steph has he finished he hung up and dailed a second number. "Hello Vince? Yes it's the Rock" Amanda, Taker and Tajiri tried not to laugh. 

"Now it's my turn again." Amanda dialed a number "Shane Linda it's Amanada have you met with Test?" 

"No not yet we know the idea though" 

"ok well i'm here with the Rock" They told them there idea 

"it's crazy Amanda but it may just work" said Shane 

"Gald you think so" 

"So when she back?" David asked 

"She said that she is on her way so she may be back tomorrow" Chris said putting his phone back in his bag. 

"Cool" said Chyna "Can't wait" 

Trish was seeing to Ebony has she saw the black jeep pull up "Hey" she said has Amanda jumped out "Hey how are you" 

"Grand never better whats the story?" 

"Wait and see" 

"AWW COME ON PLEASE" 

Amanda laugth has her friend tried to get out of the what was going on. 


	5. chapter 5

Invasion 5/5  
  
"Amanda, Amanda what's the story" Trish asked  
"Sorry but like everyone else you will have to wait" Amanda said  
"awww come on I'll only ask Taker"  
Amanda laughed "Ask him but if he tells you..."  
"What?"  
"Then we will both have to kill you"  
"AWWW AMANDA!"  
  
"OK so it's all set then?" Taker said to Amanda  
"yeah everything's going fine has Vince got to the Rock let?"  
"Yeah Vince is here now Steph left about half a hour ago"  
"I'm getting grilled here though" Amanda said laughing  
"Yeah I can imagine what it's like"  
"OHH Chyna's about to come in talk to you later"  
"OK"  
"Manda........"  
"no"  
"Please"  
"no"  
"please go on for me" Amanda started to laugh  
"No you will have to wait till tonight" Chyna smiled  
"OK OK but will you give me a clue?"  
"NO" Amanda said laughing.  
  
Amanda was getting ready for her match when Taker and Kane pulled up there was a knock on the door "Come in" Ambi and Trish came into the room   
"Ok it's all set just wish you would tell us what's going on" Ambi said  
"Wait till Taker gets here then I'll tell you all what's going on"  
  
"Sorry you've lost me" Jericho said  
"Rock turns up here, Rock, rock bottoms Vince makes it look like he's with the alliance but then turns on Shane and says he's coming back to the WWF" Amanda explained.  
"Can we trust him?" Chris asked  
"I'd say so" Amanda said nodding  
"Cool what are we waiting for?" Chyna said has they jumped up.  
  
Later that night the locker room was a buzz with everyone with rumours with who the rock was joining. Amanda was finding it hard to keep the secret but was able to.  
"When is the Rock coming back? And when?" Bardshaw asked.  
"Wait for it" Amanda said  
"What do you know Amanda?" Jackie asked  
"oh nothing" she answered chuckling  
"Yeah right" Torrie said "You know more than your letting on" Amanda laughed.  
Has Trish and Ambi looked stangey at her They watched the screen has three or four different limos pulled up and the rock was in none of them.  
  
"Don't let me down Rocky not now Rocky" Amanda said just then The Rocks music played "thank god" Ambi said "He's back".  
It went has planied he rock bottomed Vince shook Shane's hand and then Rock bottomed him "Finnelly the Rock has come back......" Every one waited to see who he would pick "to the...." They all started to stand up and a few of the stars cloused their eyes "WWF" the locker room went wild. Amanda smlied at Taker who smiled back has she walked out the room. She sighed has she opened the door of her Jeep "AMANDA" Chyna shouted "you not staying? Owen would love to see you and Ebony" Amanda thought about it.  
"OK why not" She got Ebony back out the back of the Jeep and walked back Chyna put her arm round her "Come on there's alot of partying to be done"  
When she got back in the room Chris and David hugged her has did the Rock Kane and Taker Shane passed her a glass of wine and winked "Welcome home Manda"  
She smiled and sighed has she linked Chris and Taker somthing hit her she had never been happyer. 


End file.
